


万圣节南瓜车-麦藏pwp

by buzzinglarrie



Category: McHanzo - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzinglarrie/pseuds/buzzinglarrie
Summary: 麦藏PWP。23岁前死局帮成员Jesse McCree / x30岁黑道大佬岛田半蔵；灵感来自《风月俏佳人》。WARNING:作者对箭道、 黑道一无所知，请忽略大部分涉及学术性问题的环节。内容涉及指交、肛交、dirtytalk……请注意避雷。





	万圣节南瓜车-麦藏pwp

谁他妈会在万圣节晚上嫖妓啊。

岛田家族的新晋社长岛田半蔵，此刻正坐在车厢里，看着窗外晃过一个又一个五颜六色的灯牌。他皱着眉头，扯了扯自己的领带——放在平日，他会泡在箭道馆里，射完一筐又一筐的箭。美其名曰是“训练自己”，只有半蔵清楚，只有将全副精力投入在训练上，入睡时他才不会胡思乱想。

可是无奈今日业务繁重，到了深夜才清理干净谈判的现场。呃，不是字面意思上的“清理干净”。那地方可脏得很呢。半蔵不愿回忆起满地血污的画面，厌恶的感觉让他狠狠地往车厢地板蹭了两下鞋底。

烦躁。

目光所及之处都是黑色和橙色的灯饰，挂得周围都是。街上也不乏穿着暴露的年轻人，装扮成“性感僵尸”、“性感男护士”，抓着啤酒罐、醉醺醺地相互搀扶着，好像自己的扮相还不够糟糕一样。名副其实一群丧尸。

半蔵看了觉得烦躁。

在那种十多岁的年纪时，半蔵拥有的不是自由。他的父亲将所有希望寄托在他一人的身上，给半蔵安排箭术、忍术的学习，甚至还有商业管理课程。他对父亲言听计从，慢慢地，也从父亲身上学到了谈判的技巧，他也变得善于左右别人的思想。可以用语言达到目的，就没大动干戈的必要。

由于业务发展关系，岛田家族的生意越做越大，在美国多地都有分部。作为社长的他并不会亲自参与到杀戮中，更多的是定期到点里视察一番，评估一下职员能力这样。于是现在的岛田半蔵，半夜还穿着整齐的西装三件套，坐在漆黑的车厢里，任由司机载他到目的地。

烦躁。

车停在了人行道边上。

“岛田先生，酒店到了，祝您有个美好的夜晚。”

半蔵关上车门，扯了扯自己的外套，往酒店门口走。刚抬脚，他听见旁边有把富有磁性的声音向他问好。

“Howdy.”

半蔵转头，打量了他一眼。男人懒懒地靠在灯柱上，帽檐压得低低的，阴影罩着他的脸，让半蔵看不清他的年龄，却看出了他的心思。可笑的是，他套着一身廉价的牛仔打扮。粗糙，却看得出来他花了不少心思。从牛仔帽、披风到脚上的牛仔靴，一件不落地都穿在身上了。夜晚不时有微风吹过，扬起了牛仔披风的一角。半蔵眼尖地看到，他腰上别着一个皮带扣，上面写着“SAMF”（SexyAss MotherFu*ker）。

半蔵觉得有趣。

“在放牧呢，牛仔？”

男人笑了笑，从灯柱上支起身，向着半蔵的方向走了两步。

“说到底，今天是万圣节嘛。”

半蔵微微睁大了双眼，这个人比他高出十来公分。牛仔的忽然靠近，让半蔵闻到了他身上的气味。不是他讨厌的汗臭味，而是一股混合了沐浴露味和廉价古龙水的味道。清新、俗气，又有点可爱。

“嘿……这是你的枪呢，还是你看到我太高兴了？”半蔵盯着他的胯下，又抬起眉毛看着他。

“两者都有。”牛仔也不甘示弱地看了回去。

半蔵被他的孩子气逗笑了。再这么瞪下去，瞪到天亮也不会有什么事情发生。

“你叫什么名字？”半蔵问。

“只要你喜欢，叫我什么都行。”牛仔说。

“不，我是说真名。”

“麦克雷。杰西·麦克雷。”牛仔没好气地回答道。

半蔵咬着嘴唇思考了几秒……或许勇于尝试一些新东西，并不是一件坏事？

“你的价钱……是怎样算的？”

“两百。”

“两百……一晚上吗？”

“不，两百一小时。”

“你是认真的吗？”半蔵有点恍惚。他听错了吗？虽然自己从来没有招过男妓或者女妓，但是价格没理由会那么高吧？

牛仔，麦克雷，看着他，嘴角向上挑起，好像在比试半蔵敢不敢出价将他租下来一样。

可是他不知道的是，半蔵最喜欢挑战了。

“那既然是这样的话，倒值得一试。”说完，他向酒店门口走去，回头对麦克雷勾了勾手指。

回头前，半蔵看见麦克雷像小狼狗一样，雀跃地向他走来。

“话说回来，我还不知道你的名字呢。”

“半蔵，岛田半蔵。”

\----------------------------------------------------------

嘀——

套房的门打开了，半蔵伸手摸到开关，暖黄色的灯光顿时间充满了套房。麦克雷虽然是个刚“入门”不久的鸭子，但是礼数他还是略懂一二的。“所以……岛田先生，是你先洗还是我先洗？”

半蔵站在书桌前没有回头，嘀咕着让麦克雷先洗。

麦克雷挤进卫生间，关上了门。狭小、安静的空间让他松了口气。他看着镜子里滑稽的自己，是的，他曾经是个牛仔没有错，但是选择在万圣节这晚穿回他的旧行头，实在是迫不得已的下策。他曾经也是一个精通枪术、热情无畏的西部牛仔，但义务为民服务可没法送他上大学呀。嘿，至少这次能让他赚到……学费的一个零头？

“冷静点，麦克雷，你可以的……操，这浴缸是个泳池吗？”

麦克雷出来之后，看到半蔵坐在写字桌前，埋头在文件堆里。

他轻咳两声，让半蔵回头看了他一眼。

麦克雷脱掉了内衬，却还戴着毡帽、披风，腿上套着皮裤套，脚上踢着皮靴。

皮裤套里只有一条颜色相搭的丁字裤。

他靠近半蔵，坐到了他的写字桌上。

“……你压到我的字了。”半蔵有点哭笑不得。

麦克雷忽略掉自己屁股上可能会有字迹的想法，抬起半蔵的手掌，色情地搓揉了起来。

“为什么这么晚还要工作呢……弓箭手？”

半蔵眨眨眼，看了看自己手上的茧。“你应该知道……很少人能让我感到惊讶。”

“那该说是你幸运还是我幸运呢？”麦克雷笑了。而半蔵觉得他笑起来很好看。

牛仔忽然抬起脚，踩上了半蔵椅子的扶手。他从靴子里摸出四、五个彩色的避孕套。半蔵控制住自己不去嘲讽那片用热熔胶黏上去的塑料马刺。要是给他来做这种手工，相信成品会精细许多。

“嘿，”牛仔看半蔵神游到了云端去，“你喜欢哪个口味的？我有苹果派、棉花糖、奶油味，还有……”

“停，停一下！为什么你会有这么多这种……”

“呃，因为，不同客人有不同的口味？”

“说实话吧，我很累了。刚刚的工作还没完成，更别说你的屁股印走了我一大半墨迹……”

半蔵看着牛仔忽地弹起，使劲搓了几下自己的屁股蛋，“我开玩笑而已。不如你陪我聊聊天吧……怎样？”

“……”牛仔愣住了。他慢慢地靠到写字桌边上，放下了安全套。他低头盯着弓箭手的脸，试图从他的表情里找出破绽。天啊，他根本没在开玩笑……半蔵的耳根红红的，若不是他眼底的黑眼圈在讲实话，麦克雷还以为他在害羞。可这人是第一次招妓吗，哪有人给两百大洋一小时聊天的啊？！本着自己应有的职业道德，麦克雷决定——无论如何，都得把半蔵拐上床。

“行，你坐着别动。”牛仔用力地指了指半蔵，好像他会逃跑一样。

麦克雷退开两步，视线紧锁在对方的脸上，扯下了自己的披风，丢到身边的大床上。他的手指随意地扣在裤头上，牛仔靴蹭在地板上，发出响声。牛仔勾起嘴角，慢悠悠地向半蔵走来。东方人皮相不差。实际上，半蔵的脸十分对麦克雷的口味。狭长的双眼好像在警告麦克雷不要靠近，但他饱满的唇瓣又让麦克雷甘愿在他的箭刃上舔血。更不要提他的穿着——弓箭手西装外套下的条纹衬衫是那么地紧，包裹着他紧实、丰满的手臂肌肉和，老天，饱胀的胸部。稍早时麦克雷留意到半蔵的腰很细，屁股也很翘，可是现在半蔵整个人几乎是窝进了沙发椅里，看不到有点可惜。由于坐姿的原因，弓箭手的大腿看上去更饱满了。半蔵的大腿根在相互挤压着、抵在沙发椅的坐垫上，弹性不佳的西装裤被撑得没有了压痕。视线一路往下，他的小腿笔直，似乎比一般人的要细。裤脚因为坐姿的原因被稍稍扯起，露出了半蔵黑袜包裹下纤细的脚踝。脚上穿着漆黑的皮鞋，鞋头尖尖的，让麦克雷有了对方很适合穿高跟鞋的错觉。

一般情况下，半蔵才是掌控全场的那个。可在此时他像一只受惊的羚羊，被麦克雷的眼神钉在了沙发椅上。牛仔赤裸的视线好像要将他剥光一样。半蔵咽了咽口水，按捺住内心升起的期待。牛仔跪在他跟前，试探地碰了碰半蔵的小腿，看他没有太大意见，就转动起手腕摩挲半蔵小腿的肌肉。他看着半蔵微微皱起的眉毛，近乎诚恳地抬起了他的脚跟，将一个吻印在了他的鞋面上。麦克雷慢慢地直起腰，手顺着半蔵的脚踝摸到了他鼓胀的大腿上。

半蔵呼吸一滞，麦克雷按上了他的皮带扣，半蔵因为皮带一下“嗖”地被抽出而颤了颤。牛仔还在盯着他，眼神里带着欲望和玩味，让他一下子烧了起来。麦克雷看出半蔵开始动摇了，于是他用更慢的动作解开了半蔵的纽扣，然后重新俯下身去，用牙齿衔住了拉链扣，向半蔵调皮地眨了眨眼，无声地预告着将要发生的事。空气变得又闷又热，弓箭手觉得自己快要熟了。

麦克雷用牙扯开了他的裤链，连人带裤往下用力拽了拽，露出了一大片花白的屁股。牛仔拉开半蔵的内裤，让他的性器不再受束缚。他怜爱地摸了摸半蔵半勃的下身，慢慢地搓揉着，摸了几下之后就完全勃起了。麦克雷笑了笑，“看来也不是很累嘛。”

半蔵整个人都软了，老二却很硬。居高临下的他很快注意到，牛仔的下半身似乎也变得肿胀了起来。做这种事也会有快感吗？他问自己。很快，他就没法继续走神了。因为跪坐在地板上的牛仔张开了嘴，含住了他的阴茎。麦克雷还戴着那顶牛仔帽，帽檐让半蔵没法看到自己下身的情况，他只感觉到麦克雷的舌头在茎身上游走，又在敏感的顶端吮吸、舔弄，让半蔵呼吸不稳，几乎发出了呻吟声。半蔵的指尖碰上了他的帽子，在麦克雷为他服务的间隙拿开了他的牛仔帽。麦克雷抬头看着半蔵。他笑了，嘴里还含着半蔵的东西。半蔵觉得画面太过刺激了，抬起手不知道该推开麦克雷，抑或把他往胯下摁。麦克雷觉得他的表情精彩极了。于是他在半蔵挪开视线之前，把他的性器吐了出来，细细亲吻着顶端，完了又拉着他的手，搭到自己的肩膀上。太过了，麦克雷歪着头，伸出舌尖从囊袋一直舔到了顶端，让半蔵害羞极了，脸上极力隐藏着情绪，但放松的身体让他越来越享受麦克雷给他带来的快感。

牛仔感觉到搭在他肩膀的手越来越用力，于是他空出一只手，抓紧套弄柱身，口中一刻不停地吸着半蔵的顶端。几下之后，半蔵就坚持不住地挺起腰，泄在了麦克雷口里。

“哇哦……”牛仔的技术确实不错。休息了一会之后，半蔵也来了兴致，忽然开口说：“你知道吗，岛田家族永远不缺一个好枪手。”

麦克雷觉得好笑，站起身向半蔵伸出手：“你从一场口交里能得出来这些？”

半蔵拉住他的手借力，从沙发上站了起来。他脸颊微红，裤头松垮地挂在髋骨上。弓箭手没有看错，眼前的牛仔确实是个神枪手。早些年在死局帮散伙前，他曾是团伙里枪法最好的一个。但找工作的事情可以过完今晚再说。

大床和沙发椅靠得很近，麦克雷带着半蔵转了个身，稍稍使劲，一下就把人按到床上了。

“你不打算脱衣服吗？岛田先生。”

于是半蔵在他的注视下，扯掉了自己的领带，又认真地将衬衣的纽扣一颗一颗地解开。他把自己的西裤和内裤褪到膝盖，抬起腿让麦克雷帮他扯了下来。牛仔的脸上浮现出宠溺的笑容。半蔵也笑了。他抬起头看着麦克雷，手摸上了对方的皮带扣，把他那可笑的皮裤套扯掉，小心地将手指覆上被丁字裤包裹着的、半硬的阴茎。

“也脱掉吧。”他听到头顶的声音这么说。于是半蔵脱下麦克雷的内裤，大胆地套弄起他的阴茎来。麦克雷看着东方人伸出舌头，猩红的舌尖缓慢地舔过下唇。他忽然觉得这位岛田先生可能是个重欲的婊子。所以他说，“好了，到床上去，趴着。”

半蔵咂咂嘴，他不太热爱这个体位，但是他期待牛仔会给他带来怎样的感受。

麦克雷将润滑剂挤在手心，用体温稍稍弄暖和了些，之后用拇指沾了一大滩。他看着半蔵趴跪在床上，双手环抱着枕头。弓箭手的肌肉线条很美，特别是从这个角度看，他的腰更细了，屁股和大腿根也丰腴得过分色情。半蔵枕在枕头上，用余光观察着麦克雷的表情，满意地看到对方咽了咽口水。

牛仔将手覆上半蔵的屁股，将湿润的拇指抵在穴口按摩着。他看了一眼半蔵的侧脸，把一根拇指塞进了窄小的穴道。麦克雷慢慢地抽动着手指，又左右扩张着，加入了右手的拇指。长年没有碰触过的地方被男人“侵犯”着，肌肉环被撑开的感觉让半蔵忍不住呻吟出声。麦克雷的大手握住半蔵的臀瓣，埋在洞里的两根拇指拉开了穴口，撑平了所有皱褶。牛仔盯着他后穴的炽热视线让半蔵无所适从，一边却又渴望着身后的人给他更多。麦克雷撤出拇指，换作三根手指一起进入了半蔵。

“呃……唔……”深入、饱胀的感觉让半蔵想往前躲开，但麦克雷的大手随即捏住他的腰部，没让他得逞。

牛仔的速度在加快，半蔵感受到手指带出的润滑剂变成了飞沫，落在自己的臀瓣上，有点凉。他想让麦克雷慢点，却没法在密集的呻吟中找到自己的声音。他的阴茎在不受控制地摇晃着，淫液像银丝一样蹭在床上麦克雷的披风上。牛仔的指尖所到之处都在点火，他从半蔵的大腿往上摸，流连在他为讨好牛仔而塌下的腰杆处，穴内的三根手指还在有意无意地蹭过半蔵最敏感的那一点。

麦克雷也不太好受……这个岛田半蔵也太辣了。他知道自己的手很大，也知道半蔵的腰很细，但是每当自己情不自禁地摸上他的腰杆、将他握住的时候，他才意识到这个画面有多色情。看着身下的人眼神逐渐失焦，牛仔觉得是时候了。他停下手上的动作，在半蔵不满的咕哝声中抽出了手指，转而握住自己完全勃起的阴茎。

“岛田先生，我要进来咯。”年轻的牛仔在半蔵的屁股上蹭着自己的老二，预告着即将要发生的事。半蔵被他的体温烫到了，不适应地往前拱了拱下身，用鼻音应了麦克雷一声“嗯”。

麦克雷将阴茎对准那个紧致的入口，挺腰把自己送了进去。那里温热、潮湿又紧致，绞住麦克雷的阴茎不放，惹得他咬着牙赏了半蔵的屁股一巴掌，看着掌印变红，又怜惜地揉起那块雪白的臀瓣。

被顶开的感觉说不上难受，麦克雷是个很好的床伴，把他扩张得非常好。半蔵觉得自己的孔洞里滑溜溜的，被牛仔的大尺寸撑到极致的穴道饱饱涨涨的，敏感的穴口箍着牛仔的阴茎，快感一阵一阵地传到四肢百骸，不仅他的阴茎渗出的水分更多了，脚底也有过电的、酥酥麻麻的感觉。正确来说，他要爽死了。

麦克雷看出半蔵适应得很快，于是将另一只手也搭到他的臀瓣上，肆意地搓揉着，挺着腰动了起来。牛仔十指间塞满了半蔵花白的臀肉，像根棍子一样的阴茎不停往半蔵湿热的穴里捅。碰到敏感的地方，半蔵还会突然缩紧一下。原本少经性事的敏感穴道就很紧致，被他这样一夹，对他俩来讲都是甜蜜的折磨。半蔵哑着声音让麦克雷慢些、不要碰那里，但身后的牛仔就是不听，反倒更加专注地去研磨那一点。

半蔵似乎享受过头了，他的身体变得好软，得靠麦克雷操着操着把人往后拉，将他钉在他粗大的阴茎上才行。于是麦克雷伸手往下一摸，半蔵果然是高潮了，弄得披风上到处都是白浊的液体。牛仔还在操他。半蔵承受不住地抽噎了起来，枕头上浸满了他的汗水和生理性泪水。他感觉麦克雷又顶弄了数十下，还没有射精的预兆，就停了下来。牛仔俯下身，胸膛贴到了半蔵汗湿的后背，近乎亲密地在他耳边说：“我有办法让你感觉更好。”

麦克雷的语气里像是在请求半蔵的允许，而半蔵却没有办法拒绝他。于是他任由牛仔将他抱起来，坐到麦克雷肌肉扎实的大腿上。他抬起半蔵酥软的屁股，将自己的阴茎又挺入到内壁中。弓箭手受不住地向前靠，将整个上身靠在床头上作支撑。麦克雷跟着半蔵的姿势挺着腰，将他整个人压在他和床头之中。半蔵瞳孔微张，没想到这个姿势让麦克雷更加深入了。牛仔给他带来的压迫感十足。他们两个紧紧地贴着对方，肌肤相亲的想法让半蔵更敏感了。他将头往后仰，靠在牛仔的肩膀上，随着对方的顶弄而上下起伏，眼神迷离、眉头微皱着接纳牛仔给他带来的一切快感，呻吟声从微张的双唇中溢出。

麦克雷低下头看着半蔵。他整个人都被情热蒸熟了，一幅被操开了的模样。他用双手摸上半蔵的躯体。先是肌肉隆起的腹部，再到胸膛。他一手流连在腹部和腰际，另一只手摸上了弓箭手异于常人的发达胸部。麦克雷从未想过，男性的“乳房”也可以如此地柔软，让他产生了一些疯狂的想法。

“嘿，半蔵，唔……你说这里受了刺激之后，会喷奶吗？”

半蔵也被这个色情的想法吓了一跳，但牛仔没有给他反驳的机会。

“你会想给别人乳交吗？这样的话我会吃醋的。你不知道你穿正装的样子有多辣，我甚至可以透过衬衫，看到你可爱的乳头。你一定没有留意过吧，你办公室里的人一定也会趁你不注意的时候，盯着你的胸部看。你会想我舔它们吗？你会想让我吸光你的乳汁、好减轻你的胀痛吗，嗯？”

半蔵想说他胡闹，但是在这么一番污言秽语的作用下，弓箭手感觉自己的胸脯确实胀痛了起来。

“求……求求你，吸一下吧……”

于是麦克雷将他翻了过来，下身相连的地方摩擦过弓箭手的敏感带，带给半蔵一些新的、异样的的快感，让他小小地惊叫了一声。牛仔亲密地抱着半蔵，腰腹一刻不停地挺动着，盯着他硬起的乳头，张开嘴含了进去。半蔵惊叫出声，没想到自己居然这么敏感。麦克雷用舌尖绕着凸起舔舐，又移开嘴，啃了几下赤裸的胸膛。满意地看着半蔵闪着水光的胸肌。

后穴带给半蔵极大的快感，湿热的舌头又让各种刺激层层叠加。乳头上突如其来的轻咬让半蔵绷直了身体，抽搐着射出了今晚的第二次。他的体液挂在麦克雷的腹肌上，让半蔵有了“占领地盘”的满足感。

麦克雷看着怀里的半蔵餍足的笑容，心里莫名升起了一股不应该有的情感。他抱住半蔵，将脸埋到对方的肩窝里，不顾对方的抗议，大开大合地挺动了十来下，听着半蔵在他耳边的呜咽呻吟声射在了安全套里。

一时间，套房的空气变得更闷热了，四处飘散着性爱的味道。

“唔…………”

他放开对方，拔出盛得满满当当的安全套打了个结，炫耀似地在半蔵面前晃了晃。看到半蔵先是惊讶，又害羞似地别开眼，盯着套房地板的小动作后，宠溺地轻笑了两声。

\----------------------------------------------------------

隔天，在岛田半蔵身边，出现了一个梳装整齐、头戴深色礼帽，身着深色西服披风的男人。有人说他为黑道卖命、给半蔵签下了卖身契……可只有半蔵自己才知道，他会甘愿为这个打下手的挡一颗子弹。

the end.

皮肤（服装）设定请看下图：

https://photo.weibo.com/1766349214/wbphotos/large/mid/4432012293499722/pid/6948599egy1g8cqmo4fasj20dw072q6b


End file.
